priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Check Vivid Coord
(ダイヤチェックビビッド) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It was first seen worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 91. It is very similar to the Diamond Check Sweet Coord, Diamond Check Celebrity Coord, Diamond Check Rose Coord, Laala 2 Anniversary Coord, Laala 2 Anniversary Marionette Coord, and Laala 2 Anniversary Jewel Coord. User Appearance Top A glittering sky-blue top with white frills and gold, diamond-shaped buttons is worn beneath a white vest lined in gold frills and buttons shaped like diamonds. A design of yellow, red, white, and sky-blue diamonds are all over the vest and sleeves, along with four red straps straps, two on the front and two on the back, with SoLaMi Smile written in white. The lapel has glitter applied with two gold diamond buttons and a glittering sky-blue star lined in gold tulle with a red and white M on it. At the corner are two tiny stars, one purple and one fuchsia, along with two gold pearl chains. Attached to the vest are puffed sleeves with the same design, along with glittering sky-blue straps, the top set lined with white studs, while the bottom has a pastel gradient ruffle. Included is a sky-blue glittery choker with a bow attached held with a gold heart shape. Along with sky-blue gloves with glittering white cuff lined with gold frills and a glittering bow. Bottoms A four-layer pleat skirt. The waistband is white with gold gem diamonds, while the top layer is a tutu to match the vest. It is lined with gold tulle and sewn to it is a large white glittery bow with a gold heart shape in the middle and two gold pearl bead chains hanging from it. The second skirt is sky-blue and the third is white, both with glitter coating them. The last layer is also glittering, with a pastel gradient. Shoes White boots with sky-blue glittering sole to match the ribbon sewn to the top of the shoe, straps, design, and strings. In the center of the bow is a gold line shaped like a heart. Worn with these is a single white knee-sock with diamond tiles coming in sky-blue, white, red, and yellow. The cuff is white ruffled with gold lining and a light orange glittering ribbon. The left foot has a glittery rainbow pastel tube sock with a soft blue cuff attached to a red strap with the SoLaMi Smile logo written in white, attached to a single sky-blue bow. Accessory A white miniature hat with glittery sky-blue ribbon all over it, attached to a single bow with a gold, heart-shaped piece in the center. A single piece of sky-blue ruffled material is sewn around the bottom. Game is a Pop type Super Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T143.jpg Official3.png PriPara Medley vol. 1.png Anime Screenshots Video (45).jpg Video (46).jpg 12967535 1066221136757528 3935498158839414600 o.jpg Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Candy Alamode Category:Divine 2016 Vol.1 Collection Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 3